Katsuma with the Mutio Twins
by dspprince
Summary: An Erotic Smut set in a What-If/Non-Canon universe, where Katsuma did not escape the Stream Base, and continued to mutate as a prisoner. One day, the Mutio Twins from the PS1 game, Blue Sub. No.6: Antarctica, are allowed to have special private time with the human-turned-chimera. WARNING: Rated M for Sex/Smut(detailed sexual, erotic, lemon, threesome scene). Katsuma x Mutio Twins.


**Author's Note and Warning:**

_**This is a Smut fanfiction, and therefore contains mature, sexual, erotic and lemons scene. So if you're under age, or if you don't like to read such stories, then don't bother reading this one, unless you really are looking for such stories. **_

_**The story takes place in a What-If/Non-Canon universe, where Katsuma did not escape the Stream Base, and continued to mutate as a prisoner. The main characters of this fanfiction are Katsuma(mutated), and the Mutio Twins from the PSX game, Blue Submarine No.6: Antarctica. **_

* * *

**Katsuma with the Mutio Twins**

Katsuma Nonaka, a Blue Fleet pilot who was sent to Antarctica as peace messenger, ended being shot down, captured, tortured, and mutated, because the hybrids did not want peace, only satisfying their sadistic nature. After a year of imprisonment, of torture by these creatures, his mutated body changed him into a human chimera, but that doesn't mean he is one of them, or will he ever be, because he was still the same human beyond the body, because he was born as one, and he will die as one.

Currently Katsuma, still face scarred with one eye, now with green aquatic skin, with gills by his ribs, pointy ears, webbed hands and feet, and long black hair, was brought to a private room, where he was chained to the floor on his back like it was a rack, with his hands over his head. He was weak, tired, and could barely struggle, because he was drugged, and was now only partially conscious. He was also completed splashed in water, so his gills could breathe for an hour if not more.

Then two creatures emerged from the aqua tunnel at the room. It was the Mutio Twins, crew members of the pyramid. Beautiful, slim, sexy, naked, and chalk-white faced like all the other sirens, or mermaids, except for their unique colorations, one being orange, with orange eyes and gold hair, while the other was purple, with purple eyes and silver hair.

They crawled their way before they caressed Katsuma's chest, who breathed heavily upon feeling her webbed palms, which gently clawed up a bit. They smiled and grinned wickedly. Most chimeric men preferred the aquatic females for their beauty, and there were not many chimeric men who were found attractive by other female chimeras, except for the ones who look more human, or are big and strong like the captain of the Ghost Ship.

For all their loyal service, it was their captain Marcello who rewarded these lucky aquatic women this handsome and attractive human-turned-chimera as an object of pleasure, just as other aquatic females were for the captains.

Feeling lust and desire, the twins wrapped their arms around each other and pressed their lips together. At first the kiss was gentle, tender, but kiss turned passionate and deep. For the next serval minutes, the two were kissing and making out, their tongues dancing, and their hands exploring, while bodies were pressed and sliding together. Sometimes when their lips parted, one would tease the other by gently rubbing their noses, brushing their lips with their own, and then surprising the other by slowly rubbing her tongue on the other's lips, further enticing them into more kissing that ranged from tender, deep, passionate, and hungrily, enjoying each other's seductive tongue and intoxicating taste. They would also take turns kissng, licking, and nibbling each other's shoulders, necks, faces, and ear, while the other closed their eyes and relaxed, being filled with pleasure and sexual excitement, letting out quiet gasps and moans. Clearly their little session was meant to tease and arouse Katsuma, as an appetizer before the main event.

Once the twins were done, they both smiled at each other before they laid and cuddled Katsuma on both sides, letting him feel both their slim, sexy, graceful, delicate bodies, followed by their hands caressing, rubbing, and snaking around his torso. Katsuma was too weak to resist as he felt excitement from their touches. They even rubbed their legs on each of his own, enjoying the moment, and they enjoyed it even more so as the twins used her hands and legs to rub Katsuma's manhood, working their way with him.

The Orange Mutio was the first to kiss the human-turned-chimera, filling him with sensational hunger that he tried to restrain before it goes out of control, but that didn't stop his organ from being peak-risen. Then it was the Purple Mutio's turn to kiss him as well, and the experience felt all too the same for him. The two sisters took turns doing this during the next moment or two.

Afterwards, the Orange Mutio climbed on top of Katsuma, straddling him. He gasped as he felt both her pink-nailed hands pressing and slowly clawing up and down his chest, and then moaned and got excited when he felt her tongue rubbing against his chest from bottom to top, and all around. She found him delicious that she had to lick, kiss, and nibble all around his chest. She even gently bit his chest, making him gasp in pain, before he felt her licking the bite mark she left.

After both twins let out a pleasurable laugh, the Orange Mutio began licking her way up and around his neck, and then she did the same for his face, ears, and eyes, pleasuring him even more. Being in his weakened state; Katsuma just couldn't fight her, couldn't resist her varying touches, and couldn't resist getting excited from it.

The Orange Mutio bent herself down, where Katsuma felt her body pressed on top of him, her breasts were pressed down deeply into his hard chest. When she rubbed her tongue on his mouth, he reacted by opening his mouth, gasping, and then she stretched her tongue down his mouth, and she swirled it around as she pressed her lips down onto his. When the mutio withdrew her mouth, she started kissing him, then she made out with him for a while, before she deeply suckled on his mouth, kissing, and licking all together, her wet tongue washed the inside and outsides of his mouth. By now Katsuma felt really hard and submissive. Then the mutio pressed their lips for a deeper, longer kiss, and she worked her tongue down to his throat.

Finally, she broke the kiss, and breathed heavily, while Katsuma did even more so. The Orange Mutio moved and straightened her back, looking down at her pleasure mate with a wicked satisfaction. Now she sank her pelvis down, seating herself on Katsuma, and she took him deep inside her with one long smooth stroke, making them both moan. He felt an unusual but overwhelming sensation when he felt himself between her webbed legs, and into her aquatic pelvis. It was different from doing it with a human woman. The mutio started to move her pelvis, and began mating with Katsuma, occasionally switching between riding and swerving her hips in circles while setting the pace to her liking. While they both moaned in the process, the Purple Mutio bent down on the side, where she began kissing and making out with Katsuma, before she held a big, deep, long kiss for as long she can.

Then the Purple Mutio got on her knees, both legs between Katsuma's ears. She pressed herself down, forcing Katsuma to start licking her moistened treasure, which he did so willingly, now that he was under their spell, and she even teased him by swerving her hips in circles, letting him enjoy her sweet taste.

While Katsuma licked the Purple Mutio, and the Orange Mutio was still riding him, both twins held each other and started kissing and making out passionately, fully enjoying their shared intimacy. Eventually the twins increased their pace, and this threesome mating lasted for a while, until the Orange Mutio moaned in complete rapture when they succeeded in making Katsuma burst his newly chimeric seed inside of her, while her purple twin released her wet moisture.

Then the twins got off, and this time the Purple Mutio climbed on top of Katsuma, and straddled him. He also gasped as he felt both her pink-nailed hands pressing and slowly clawing up and down his chest, and then moaned and got excited when he felt her tongue rubbing against his chest from bottom to top, and all around. Just like her sister, she found him delicious that she had to lick, kiss, and nibble all around his chest. She even gently bit his chest, making him gasp in pain, before he felt her licking the bite mark she left.

Then Purple Mutio began licking her way up and around his neck, and then she did the same for his face, ears, and eyes, pleasuring him even more. As ever, being in his weakened state; Katsuma just couldn't fight her, couldn't resist her varying touches, and couldn't resist getting excited from it.

The Purple Mutio bent herself down, where Katsuma felt her body pressed on top of him, her breasts were pressed down deeply into his hard chest. When she rubbed her tongue on his mouth, he reacted by opening his mouth, gasping, and then she stretched her tongue down his mouth, and she swirled it around as she pressed her lips down onto his. When the mutio withdrew her mouth, she started kissing him, then she made out with him for a while, before she deeply suckled on his mouth, kissing, and licking all together, her wet tongue washed the inside and outsides of his mouth. By now Katsuma felt really hard and submissive. Then the Mutio pressed their lips for a deeper, longer kiss, and she worked her tongue down to his throat.

Finally, the Purple Mutio broke the kiss, and breathed heavily, while Katsuma did even more so. She moved and straightened her back, looking down at her pleasure mate with a wicked satisfaction. Now she sank her pelvis down, seating herself on Katsuma, and she took him deep inside her with one long smooth stroke, making them both moan. He felt an unusual but overwhelming sensation when he felt himself between her webbed legs, and into her aquatic pelvis. The mutio started to move her pelvis, and began mating with Katsuma, occasionally switching between riding and swerving her hips in circles while setting the pace to her liking. While they both moaned in the process, the Orange Mutio bent down on the side, where she began kissing and making out with Katsuma, before she held a big, deep, long kiss for as long she can.

Then the Orange Mutio got on her knees, both legs between Katsuma's ears. She pressed herself down, forcing Katsuma to start licking her moistened treasure, which he did so willingly, now that he was under their spell, and she even teased him by swerving her hips in circles, letting him enjoy her sweet taste.

While Katsuma licked the Orange Mutio, and the Purple Mutio was still riding him, both twins held each other and started kissing and making out passionately, again fully enjoying their shared intimacy. Eventually the twins increased their pace, this threesome mating last for a while, until the Purple Mutio moaned in complete rapture when they succeeded once more in making Katsuma burst his chimeric seed inside of her, while her orange twin released her wet moisture.

The threesome matings were completed, as was their time with got off Katsuma, especially since they drained him of his seed. They caressed his face, and each gave him one final kiss, then they teased and aroused him once more by giving each other a final kiss as well. They were getting so much pleasure from their session with him, having power and control over him, forcing him, breaking him, using him, taking him, making him theirs. Before they dived into the pools and left the room, they told him that they hoped that they would do this again, when they were allowed free time again, and they promised to try harder in making it more pleasurable. Who knows, they might even get pregnant the next time they have fun using him.

Katsuma was soon taken back to his watery prison sell. He was able to move again, but knew he was seduced and used as a pleasure slave, or a baby maker.


End file.
